true love fights anything!
by Pained Past97
Summary: Clare loves Sav, he loves her too but what will happen when Alli finds out? read to find out disclamer i do not own anything but the plot un forgenitlly
1. Chapter 1

True love fights anything!

"Allie you can't stay mad at me 4ever." Clare said to her best friend as she walked away.

"I can, and I will. Clare that is my brother, my _brother_. You always said you never liked like that. What happened to that huh?" Allie shouted at Clare drawing attention in the halls.

"Allie, do you really think I would tell you that I am in love with your brother?" Clare shouted back at the top of her lungs.

"Clare, Allie! What's going on here?" Sav asked as he walked by. Allie looked at him with murder in her eyes, scoffed, and walked away. Clare watched her leave with tears in her eyes. Sav turned to see Clare trying to hold back the tears.

"Aw baby doll come here." Sav cooed as he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Sav was a17 year old senior while Clare and Allie were 15-year-old juniors. Sav and Clare were going out but Allie, Savs little sister, Clare's best friend, does not like it.

"Baby doll? Clare looks at me please?" Sav said trying to get Clare's attention, he waited until she looked up with red, puffy eyes. He hated to see her cry.

"Clare we don't need her approval. She will get over it, believe me. I read her diary, she even had this stupid plan to get us together. So I'm sure she's just mad she didn't get to use her plan." Sav said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Sav." Clare said looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You're welcome Clare. Now get to class before you're late." Sav gave her a little push in the direction of her history class, laughing.

"Uh? Are we forgetting something?" she said pointing to her lips. He gave a small chuckle and pulled Clare into a short but passionate kiss.

"Now go!" He said laughing. She started to go only to stop, turn around, and scream, "I love you!" to Sav

The people in the hall turned to see whom she was talking to and were shocked to see Sav Bhandari smiling after her.

"I love you too Clare." He said quietly smiling. He went off to his last class of the day; English.

AFTER SCHOOL; Sav's POV:

When I pulled into the drive, way I saw Allie unlocking the door.

"Allie!" I got out of the car and ran up to her. "Can we talk?" I asked. I needed to know what her damage was. Clare was really upset about their fight.

"I guess. But make it fast. I have to meet Drew in an hour." Again, only thanking about herself.

"Listen, do you really have problem with me and Clare dating?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"No I guess not. I just wish she would have told me." Allie said looking down.

"She wanted to but we needed to figure things out. What with KC and Anya we did not want to rush into anything." I said to my little sister. She looked up at me smiling a true Allie smile.

"I'm sorry Sav, I really am. I guess I need to go see Clare huh?"

"Yeah I think so. Here I'll take you over there." I said pulling her to my car. I had a 2010 mustang. Black with neon green racing stripes. We finally got to Clare's house.

Clare's POV:

When I walked in the front door, I could hear my parents screaming. I went into the kitchen walking between them to get a pop tart.

"I'm home in case you didn't see me." I said walking out of the kitchen and up to my room. I threw my backpack on my desk and turned my stereo on to my favorite station, who was playing my favorite song, 'my love' Nikki Minaje. I turned it all the way up to drown out the sound of their screaming. I started thinking, I was losing everything, my parents, my best friend, the only thing I still had was Sav. I went to rub my eyes only to realize I was crying. Then I heard the doorbell. I ran down stares to get it before one of parents could. I opened it to see Sav and Allie standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously, hoping they couldn't hear my parents.

"I came to say I'm sorry and that I have absolutely no problem with you and Sav." Allie said. I looked up at Sav to see him smiling then his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Clare have you been crying?" he asked me, his voice laced with worry. Well shit!

"No. Why would I be?" I said trying to act innocent. He didn't believe me, of course not, damn.

"Clare please don't lie to me. Have you been crying?" he asked me again.

"Yeah I guess I have." I said lamely. Looking up at him, I saw that it wasn't just his voice covered in worry, his face was it to. Allie looked between us and mumbled something about going back to the car.

"Clare what's wrong?" he asked. I opened the door a little bit so he could the fighting going on inside.

"Oh Clare. Go get your stuff, your staying with me tonight." He said gently pushing me towards the door.

"But Sav," I started to protest but he just shook his head at me and said "go", so I did what he said and went to pack a bag with a pair of pj's, an outfit for school, my toiletries, and my phone. When I got down stares I yelled to my parents that I was going over to Allies for the night. They didn't even acknowledge me so I went outside to Sav waiting for me.

"Lets go I guess." I said grabbing his hand. When we got to their house me and Allie started to go up to her room, but Sav stopped us.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking confused.

"To my room. Where else?" Allie said with a hint of venom in her voice. She always talked like this with Sav. I didn't like it but I didn't say anything.

Sav's POV:

"Whatever. Just know your sleeping in my room Clare." I said kissing her forehead. As I walked away I could hear both her and Allie stammering. I started laughing until I heard Allies bedroom door slam closed.

Allie's POV:

When Sav said Clare was sleeping in his room I got a little worried. He wouldn't try anything would he? No, he couldn't bare even the thought of Clare being hurt

"That was weird." I said but Clare was just smiling softly.

"He did say I was staying with him tonight so not really." She said looking at her phone.

Clare's POV:

After dinner, Allie and I went back up to her room. An hour or so later Sav came up and said he was going to bed, and for me to hurry up and go to bed to. So when Allie got tired I went and changed into my softball shorts that said 'fast pitch' on the butt and my lip gloss shirt. When I got into Sav's room, I looked at the bed to see him sitting there in nothing but boxers, reading. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, he just laughed.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" he asked me with a small chuckle.

"I guess." I whispered walking to the bed.

Sav's POV:

When Clare walked in, I was sitting on my bed in nothing but my navy blue boxers reading. I took 1 look at her and noticed she was blushing. I started laughing only to make her face turn redder.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" I said with a chuckle

"I guess." She whispered walking to me. She crawled under the covers and snuggled into my side. I laid down and she put her head on my chest.

"Uh? Are we forgetting something?" I said using her words from earlier today. She giggled but leaned down to kiss me. When she pulled away we didn't break eye contact, she just leaned down to kiss me again. This kiss was different, it had more of a need to it. I bit her lip causing her to moan. I slipped my tongue into her open mouth and the silent room was soon filled with moans. She had gotten on top of me and was now straddling my thighs. I knew she could feel my erection under her stomach, she had to. I loved this girl but sometimes she could be a little naïve. She pulled away to look at me.

"Sav?" she said but it came out as a question. Weird.

"Yeah?" I said a little breathless. Oh, the things you do to me Clare.

"Are you sure?" she asked a hint of nervousness to her voice.

"Whatever you want baby doll." I said using her nickname, which made her smile and relax on top of me.

"Well ok then." She whispered. I looked at her confused for a second until she started to take off her shirt. Holy shit! What was I doing? I put my hands on hers to stop her movements. She looked embarrassed and started to apologize.

"Clare. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing. I love you and I want you in every way but I want it to be on your time. Now are you sure?" I said softly. She looked at me with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Thank you Sav. I love you to but I think… I think I'm ready. I want _you_ to be the one to hold every piece of me." She said with a small smile.

"Ok, but promise me that this will only make us stronger." I whispered frowning a little bit. She smiled, nodded, and leaned down to start again. After a few minuets of heavy making out she pulled away, yanked her shirt off, and tried to unsnap her bra before giving up with a growl. She pushed me back down onto the bed with a smile. I couldn't take it anymore; I flipped us over with me on the top. She looked pleasantly surprised. I held myself up with my hands on each side of her face. Her hands were on my hips, she had hooked her thumbs in the elastic of my boxers making me moan into her mouth. I sat up and pulled her shorts off to revel a lacy black thong with a green design. I looked up at her and she was blushing. Then I realized that this was not the Clare I knew, but I think I liked this one more. She pulled my face back down to hers moaning as I lifted her torso off the bed to unclasp her bra. When I finally got it off she was breathing heavily and blushing.

"Oh my god, Clare can you get anymore beautiful?" I asked as she started to inch my boxers down.

Clare's POV

I don't know where this newfound confidence came from but I liked it. Sav telling me I was beautiful, me making Sav moan like he was, and me being the one to experience this wonderful feeling that was Sav Bhandari himself. When he took off my bra I had my hands on his hips so I started to inch his boxers down little bit my little bit.

Sav's POV:

Clare kept going until my boxers were at my knees. She never took her eyes off of mine, sky blue with chocolate brown.

"Baby doll?" I whispered breathlessly making her blush even more.

"Yeah?" she answered me with an equally breathy tone.

"I love you so much. I want you to know that ok?" I said sounding all mushy. But it made her smile from ear to ear. She kissed me then flipped us again so she was straddling my thighs again. Holy shit!

The next morning still Sav's POV:

When I woke up I couldn't move, I was tangled in my sheets and my Clare. Did really just think that? **My Clare?** I guess I did, I mean she was now mine in every way. I sighed content. Then I really had to go to the bathroom so I carefully un-tangled myself from Clare's sleeping form, got up, found my basketball shorts, put them on and then went to the bathroom. When I started to head back to my room, my stomach growled, so I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Just as I was about to go wake up Clare I felt two small arms wrap around my bare chest.

"Well good morning to you too beautiful." I said turning around to see my whole world.

"Good morning." She said and kissed me. Just as we sat down Allie came bounding down the stares.

"Are you two so cough up playing house you didn't think to wake me up?" she said sounding hurt.

"Allie don't look at me I have only been up maybe five minuets. Look at him." Clare said pointing to me. Thanks baby doll.

"I was fixing to come get you both up but miss Clare over here got up on her own and I got a little distracted." I said laughing. It wasn't long before Clare erupted in a fit giggles. I loved her laugh. Allie looked pissed until she realized Clare was laughing.

"Aw! Clare's all better." Allie shouted hugging Clare, then me.

"What did I do?" I said as she took her seat next to Clare.

"No doubt you put that smile on her face. Duh." Allie said looking at me. But I was looking at Clare. She had that beautiful tint of pink on her cheeks. I could feel my own cheeks getting warm.

"Alright, alright. Now lets go get ready for school." I said grabbing Clare's hand and leading her up to my room. I watched as she got dressed only to blush embarrassed when she cough me.

"What are you staring at?" she asked looking a little self-conscious. I rushed to re-assure her.

"You look beautiful Clare." I said only to make her blush. She gave me a quick kiss and then headed into the bathroom. When she came out her hair looked amazing, as did her make-up. She smiled at me before heading into Allies room and closing the door behind her.

Clare's POV:

"Spill!" Allie shouted at the top of lungs when I walked into her room. I blushed remembering last night.

"There's noting to spill about." I said casually. Of course she didn't believe me.

"I won't give up Clare not until I know what happened last night." She said laughing. We went down stares to see Sav waiting for us

"Ready to go?" he asked us. When I nodded, he took my hand smiling. On the way to school, Sav kept the radio off, complaining of a head ach. When I asked if he was alright he just looked at me, smiled, and took a hold of my hand sitting on his thigh saying he was fine. I guess I didn't notice my hand on his leg. Opps.

Sav's POV:

When we pulled into the Degrassi parking lot, I got out, went around the car, and opened Clare's door for her. She stepped out smiling and took my hand. I walked her to her locker and then to her first class. I bent down and gave her a small kiss before going to my own class.

Allie's POV:

"So Clare did you have a good nights rest?" I asked her in third period. She blushed a bright red at my question, but shook her head yes. Dammit, I wanted to know what had happened.

Clare's POV:

Allie would not stop asking what happened last night. I needed to process it all first. At lunch, I sat with Allie, Eli, Adam, and Drew. I just sat there staring at my lunch until I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes. I turned around to see Sav standing behind me. I stood up and hugged him tight, I was dying to see my Sav again.

"Do you guys mind if steal Clare away for the rest the lunch period?" he asked looking over my shoulder at the table. They all said they didn't mind so he pulled me away, I had a feeling he would have taken me anyways.

"Sav what's going on?" I asked as he pulled me to the Zen garden.

"I was dying to see you." He replied sitting down and pulling me into hid lap. I looked up at him smiling and leaned forward kissing him softly.

"I know how you feel." I said kissing him again. Which lead to a make out session. Then I got a text, Allie told me class was about to start, so I gave Sav one more kiss then went to find Allie.

Sav's POV:

Damn did I mention I hate math. My last class of the day, so I would be able to see Clare in like fifteen. I just couldn't get last night off my mind. Every were I looked I saw something that reminded me of it. I hope Clare felt the same. I made her promise me that this would only make us stronger, so hopefully it will do that and more.

Clare's POV:

I walked out of the school with Allie, she was still bugging me about last night. We got to Sav's car to see him sitting on the hood talking to, what was her name? Oh yea Holly J. Sav was smiling softly and Holly J. looked as if she wanted to kill him. Oh no, not gonna happen. I grabbed Allies arm and walked up to the car. When Sav saw us, he jumped off the car and rushed over to me.

"Clare." He sighed into my hair. I knew something was either wrong or he was planning to do something. I smiled up at him, stood on my toes and kissed him; I heard a muffled gasp but ignored it. When I pulled away, Allie was already in the car messing with the radio, but no sign of Holly J. good. Sav looked down at me smiling. I smiled back and got in the car.

"Clare are you staying the night again?" Allie asked me. I looked at Sav who was nodding his head like he was making me stay.

"But Sav I need to go to my house. At least to get clothes." I added the last part only because he started to protest.

"Fine, you have ten minutes. Hurry back to me." He said kissing my temple. I got out of the car, walked across the street, and unlocked the door. My parents weren't home so I left a note saying I was at Allies again and that I had my cell phone if they needed me. I went to my room and packed two outfits, two pairs of pjs, and Sav's favorite jacket. I took off my blur jean coat and put on Sav's only to see what he would say. When I got back to the car, Allie looked mad but Sav was grinning like a freaking idiot.

"What's up with you?" I asked as he pulled away from my house.

"Your wearing my jacket." He said looking at me. I smiled and decided to play dumb.

"Really? I had no idea." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm. He just laughed and pulled into their driveway.

Sav's POV:

When we got home, I grabbed Clare's bag and her hand and practically dragged her up the stares to my room. She was laughing the whole way, if only it were funny.

"What's wrong Sav?" she asked me giggling. She was blushing so I knew she had an idea of what was up. It turned me on to see her in my clothes, and she knew it to. I sat on my bed with groan. Damn it, the things she does to me. She sat down next me only move quickly on to my lap. When she got settled, she was straddling my waist. When I looked up at her she blushing a very bright red, she could feel the evidence underneath her butt. I laid down bringing her with meClear looked at me with something in her eyes I had never seen there before, complete and un-adulterated lust. I moaned as she unzipped jacket tossed it over her shoulder. She attached our lips together as she started un-buttoning my

shirt. I pulled her shirt off and started to work on her jeans but her hands were already there. I went mine but they were already open. Damn. We were almost naked; Clare still had her bra and jeans on and I still had my jeans on, when Allie decided to bust into my room. Clare and I jumped apart at the sound of Allie's gasp.

Allie's POV:

Well I did not need to see that. Clare was on top of my brother both topless. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"Allie." Sav said slowly. Then I finally understood what was going on, I had just interrupted them trying to have sex. Shit!

"I am so sorry!" I said leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

Sav's POV:

Allie ruined it. When she shut the door I looked over at Clare, she looked mortified, so I tried to comfort her but she snapped.

"Clare! What are doing?" I shouted after her as she ran down the stares.

"I'm sorry Sav. I have to go." She said as she closed the front door behind her. I stood there watching the place were she had just been standing until my vision blurred.

"Sav?" I heard Allie say quietly behind me. I rubbed my eyes, put on my poker face, and turned to see my little sisters confused face.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been forever, but I lost my inspiration for this story. Iv been so busy with school, and I'm 13, I do have a life. But if anyone wants this story, you can have it. I'm sure someone else can make this a great story, so just message me and I'll send it to you. Good luck!

XOXOX, H. Brooke L.


End file.
